Alyn Crawford
Alyn Crawford is one of the available romance options in the otome game Midnight Cinderella. He is the captain of the Royal Guard. Background Alyn is from a well-known family, the Crawfords. In line with this,he and his twin brother Leo were supposed to become knights. However, his parents were murdered after being involved with an internal bureaucrats conflict. Appearance Alyn has short brown hair, ruby eyes, and pale skin. Outfits Alyn consistently wears his attire as Captain of the Royal Guard almost all throughout the game. Meanwhile, his off-duty attire, is what he wears underneath his armor to avoid attraction within the town. His formal attire is worn when the ending of the main story is reached (the engagement announcement) and also when you access the Ballroom in the game. Alyn Knight Attire.jpg Alyn Off Duty Attire.jpg Alyn Formal Attire.jpg Personality As mentioned in the preview, Alyn has a haughty personality especially during his first meeting with the Princess. In his route, he shows a great deal of responsibility due to the fact that he never wants to lose anyone again after being unable to protect his parents. He has also shown an unwavering loyalty towards the Princess after vowing to protect her with his life. He also shows great care and anxiety towards the Princess whenever they are alone or whenever the Princess gets in trouble. And he also has a talent for cooking! Summary of Routes Main Story Coming Soon... This is a detailed summary of the Main Story and therefore, contains spoilers of the story by choosing Alyn as your suitor.. Kindly proceed on your own will. '' Honey Route ''This is a detailed summary of this route and therefore, contains spoilers of the story by choosing Alyn's Honey Route. Kindly proceed on your own will. '' : You escape from your chambers again that night to go and visit Alyn. This time, you tell him that you wish to fight with him to protect Wysteria to which he agrees. A few days later, you find out that the forces of Wysteria and Protea had broken out into a fight and because of this, the bureaucrats starts to question your rule and asks for a royal inquiry (a gathering where you are judge as a princess according to Giles). On the day itself, you get paralyzed by the looks and criticizing comments of the bureaucrats who thinks that you are rather unprepared for the position of princess and prefers a political marriage with King Byron of Stein to solve the matter at hand. : Suddenly, Alyn interrupts the royal inquiry by declaring that you chose him as your Prince Cosort. The inquiry then, becomes enraged by this fact. Amidst all the noise, Leo interrupts by emphasizing the fact that Alyn will have to give up his position as the Wysterian Captain of the Royal Guard if he were to become the Prince Consort. However, Alyn ignores this and boldly declares that he will serve Wysteria both as a knight and as Prince Consort. The bureaucrats, however, does not believe this and to prove his point Alyn pulls you in for a kiss. : You learn from Giles that Alyn received punishment for interrupting the Royal Inquiry. You escape your chamber and you encounter Alyn by the fountain, thanking him for what he did. Meanwhile, somewhere in Stein, King Byron along with Albert are still indecisive on the situation. The following day, Giles hands you a letter from Stein requesting a secret meeting. Again, you visit Alyn to ask about his opinion. Finally, you meet King Byron and you discuss your own points on the situation. In the end, King Byron decides to side with Wysteria on the conflict. ::* Honey Ending (Grace is below 20 000) ''Coming soon... ::* Secret Ending (Grace is above 20 000) *Alyn's Perspective* Days after the announcement, the both of you return to your respective duties. However, Alyn is troubled about your feelings for him since its been days since you last spoke or touched each other. After keeping a respectable distance from you due to the warning Giles gave him, he decides to visit you. He finds you in the study with Leo teaching you. After your encounter with the study, Alyn finally decides to keep that 'respectable' distance between the two of you. One night, Alyn passes you and you call his name asking what's wrong but Alyn who is testing your feelings, dismisses the thought. You then ran in the opposite direction and Alyn chases you, finding you in the Ballroom. There the two of you finally discover and express more about each other's feelings. :: :: Sugar Route Coming Soon... This is a detailed summary of this route and therefore, contains spoilers of the story by choosing Alyn's Sugar Route. Kindly proceed on your own will. CGs Coming Soon... Trivia * Alyn has a dimple on his left cheek while his twin, Leo, Has a dimple on his right. * Alyn has a pet dog named Arthur. * Alyn can play the violin. * Alyn is a fantastic cook. * Alyn tends to avoid Leo. * His zodiac sign is Aquarius. Category:Characters Category:Midnight Cinderella Category:Alyn Crawford Category:Content